


Untitled Dresden Files/Teen Wolf Crossover Ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover Ficlet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events in Beacon Hills draw the attention of the White Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dresden Files/Teen Wolf Crossover Ficlet

Untitled Dresden Files/Teen Wolf Crossover Ficlet

 

His grey cloak swirled as he stepped out of the Way, and regarded the town of Beacon Hills as dawn broke.

The Council had been prepared to ignore the reports from this town so long as they involved only werewolves and hunters continuing their endless war.

Beacon Hills had officially been under the jurisdiction of the Hale pack for the last several decades, but even after the pack had been burned and scattered it had remained relatively peaceful.

The recent spate of werewolf and hunter violence had received no more than a quick glance from the Council, given that they’d been busy fighting for survival against the Red Court.

But they couldn’t ignore this.

Couldn’t ignore human sacrifice. 

Specifically triple sacrifices. Each sacrifice killed in three different ways. Sacrifices in groups of threes.

Druidic sacrifices. 

Sacrifices to raise power. 

Dark power.

Carlos Ramirez threw back the hood of his Warden’s cloak, and scrutinised the town more closely as he tightened his grip on his staff.

Time to do the job.

And look good while doing it.


End file.
